


On The Raven's Wing

by ThatLittleEnglishLass



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward as balls dancing around each other because what else do you expect?, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I swear, Kiliel also abounds but is more subtle, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, Or as subtle as Kili could ever be, Pining, Thilbo abounds!, Thorin in general basically, Which is to say not at all, Will eventually become a proper fic, With descriptions and EVERYTHING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLittleEnglishLass/pseuds/ThatLittleEnglishLass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Bilbo so far away, letters carried by the raven's wing are their only way of communicating with the wonderful little Hobbit who captured their hearts...some more than others. AHEM. COUGH. *hint hint nudge nudge* </p>
<p>My summaries are simply stunning aren't they? Utter, balls out Shakespeare-like magnificence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There And Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love letter!fics. No idea why, but I just know they’re wonderful. To me at least.
> 
> This has a companion fic, a Kiliel drabble one. The two will tie in to each other at some points, but you don't have to read one to enjoy the other. Just thought I'd let all my fellow Kiliel shippers know.
> 
> Enjoy.

_Dear Bilbo,_

_How are you? I do hope you’re well. Was the journey back alright?_

_I’ve been well, don’t worry. I’ve been put in charge of fixing the library, and guess what? Thorin says he’s going to make me the Head Royal Scribe after his coronation! Nori and Dori are ever so proud. They keep boasting about it whenever they meet new people. I’m a bit nervous, if I’m honest._

_Oh, that reminds me. Are you planning on coming to the coronation? It’s not till next year, on Durin’s Day, so you’ve got plenty time. It would be wonderful to see you again._

_It’s taking ages to sort this place out. The filing system continues to befuddle me, and I’ve lost count of how many poor books couldn’t be saved. It’s such a shame you’re so far away. I think you would’ve had a lot of fun helping me. While we were sorting out one of the toppled bookcases, I found some books about Dwarven culture I think you would really love. I was surprised they’d lasted this long, especially crushed under all that weight. I could send them to you, if you like._

_I miss you ever so much, and I especially miss your lessons about Hobbits. I learned so much about you and your people. I’d love to visit The Shire again, and get a proper look around. It looked so nice. Perhaps I could drop by, after the coronation sometime?_

_Nori and Dori pass on their best wishes, and want me to tell you that they miss you greatly. They also hope you can make it to the coronation._

_Your friend, Ori._

_***_

_Hello Bilbo!_

_Get back here right now. I’m not even kidding Bilbo. Plant your marvellous Hobbit feet on the stones of Erebor this very instant!_

_We miss you terribly, and recovery is so, so boring and stupid without you here. Even Uncle agrees with us. Well, he’s not actually said it, but he keeps heaving these massive great sighs and looking all sad and moody and stuff. I wish you were here to cheer him up. (He’s healing well, by the way)._

_Erebor is coming along nicely. There have been a few spats with a particular group of Dwarves, I can’t remember who. Other than that though, everything’s going smoothly._

_We’re almost fully healed now. Kíli’s chest is much better, and he’s got this fantastic scar! He can’t wait to show you it. His leg is still a bit wobbly, but he isn’t worried about it. Says it makes him look tougher, like a veteran. I think it just makes him look drunk, but I don’t tell him because the last time I did, he hit me with a fish (long story, don’t ask). My shoulder doesn’t even hurt anymore, and my head isn’t so bad. I just keep getting these nasty headaches from time to time, but Oin says they’ll eventually go away. I hope so._

_Uncle’s going to be crowned next year, on Durin’s Day. I’m sure it’ll all nice and symbolic and stuff, but it’ll also probably go on and on for ages. It’ll be really boring, what with all the speeches. It would be much improved if you were there though! Are you going to come? Please say you will, Kíli and I promise to be on our best behaviour if you do!_

_Speaking of Uncle, I’m sure you’re aware of how much he misses you. He probably won’t write it himself (he’s not good with this stuff) but he always asks after you whenever the ravens return from their duties. He’s still got your coat too. He thinks we don’t know, but he won’t let anyone take it away, even though it’s all singed and smells funny. I think he just doesn’t like you being so far away, so he has to keep a little bit of you close._

_That sounded sappier than I intended it. Still, it's the truth._

_Kíli wanted me to tell you he really, really misses you, and that he’s going to hug you within an inch of your life next time he sees you. He would have written this himself, but I think he’s off snogging the Elf lady again. I’m still not sure how to feel about this._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Your friends, Fíli and Kíli._

_***_

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I hope you returned home safely. You’re greatly missed by all of us here. Bombur says it’s just not right going this long without seeing your curly locks come bobbing around the corner. Bifir and I agree with him, it’s too weird. I keep thinking I’ll see you pop round for a visit and a snack._

_Maybe you’ll be here for the coronation? I’m sure the others have told you when it’s going to be. It’d be great to see you again._

_Bombur wanted me to send you these recipes. He picked them out especially so you could make them back at The Shire. He says he misses you, but knowing you’re eating our traditional foods helps him feel better. He hopes you think fondly of us when you do._

_Bifir made you a few things. I’ve sent them with the letter, so hopefully you get them at the same time. He misses you a lot, so he started crafting little toys of you. They’ve been really popular with the Dwarflings. You’ve become a bit of a legend round these parts. Can’t say I didn’t see it coming, a single little Hobbit facing off against the terror of Smaug? Stuff of legends you are._

_Your friends,_

_Bifir, Bombur and Bofur._

_***_

_Dear Bilbo,_

_How are you my boy? I trust your journey home was uneventful._

_We’ve all healed rather well, if I do say so myself. Thorin’s wound is taking a wee bit longer than we expected, but he was warned several times not to get up and wander about. It’s his own fault really; Dwalin and I don’t feel sorry for him at all._

_The rebuilding of Erebor is coming along smoothly. We’ve had a few collapsed mines, though thankfully nobody was seriously harmed, and one ended up revealing a huge diamond reserve. There was a rather irritating incident with the envoys from the Gemfist and Stonebeard families being unhappy with the way we run things, but it’s all resolved now. No harm done._

_I’m sure you’ve already been informed about the coronation. Dwalin and I look forward to seeing you there, it will be wonderful to see you again lad. You are very missed, by all of us. Fíli, Kíli and Ori have been almost inconsolable in your absence; it would do them the absolute world of good if you were to visit. As for Thorin, well, I’m sure the others have already told you._

_Dwalin requests me to convey his greetings and well wishes. He also recalls you mentioning some rather unsavoury members of your family who often gave you grief, and wants you to know that he would gladly march over to The Shire and scare them off for you if you ever needed it._

_Oin and Gloin would write to you, but they’ve been very busy, so they asked me to tell you that they too miss you and look forward to your visit. Oin sends you a package of healing ointment and sleeping tonic, since he knows you’ll be having trouble sleeping._

_We miss you my lad, but we hope to hear from you soon._

_All our best,_

_Balin and Dwalin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	2. Write Back Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the first part of this was amazing. You lot are going to break my jaw with how much you make me smile! :D I’m very happy that people liked it.
> 
> Here’s part two, I hope you all enjoy it as much as the first. Much love.

Dear Ori,

It’s funny, I was just thinking about writing to you all when all these ravens turned up, in the middle of a storm no less! The poor things were sopping wet, but they’re feeling much better now with a warm smial to rest in and good food in their bellies.

I’m doing just fine, though I miss you all greatly. The journey back home was somewhat boring in comparison to our earlier exploits, not that I’m complaining, of course.

Head Royal Scribe eh? That’s absolutely fantastic Ori! Don’t be nervous, I know you’ll do a brilliant job, and I’m so proud of you. I should hope your brothers are indeed boasting! I know I shall be doing the same when I next get the chance. It’s an immense honour, one I just know you’ll excel at.

As for the coronation, I will most certainly be there. This time I’ll be sure to bring provisions for a longer stay. I remember you telling me Dwarven coronations often stretch out a few weeks, and since it’ll be backed with Durin’s Day, I can only imagine how long the festivities will last. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.

It is indeed a shame The Shire is so far away. I would love to help you with the library. It sounds like a huge undertaking, but I can think of no better person for the job than you. As for those books, I would be thrilled if you sent them to me. In return, I shall send you some books on Hobbit history and culture, to make up for my lack of being there. I too miss our lessons. They were one of the highlights of the trip for me, they gave me a little bit of home to hold onto whenever homesickness troubled me, and it was lovely seeing you so eager to learn about my kin.

I would be honoured to show you around my homeland properly. The fauntlings have absolutely delighted in my tales of our Company; they’d be over the moon if they were to actually meet one of you in person.

I miss you dearly Ori, you are a good friend and a fine young Dwarf. Do pass on my goodwill to Nori and Dori, and tell them I look forward to the coronation date with great excitement.

Your friend,

Bilbo.

***

Dear Fíli and Kíli,

You can demand all you like, I’m still going to sit right here in my smial until next year just to spite you. Consider it revenge for the troll incident.

I miss you both too. Despite all my best efforts, you little scamps have wormed your way into my heart. The Shire seems far too quiet and peaceful sometimes, I keep expecting you both to come roaring through the door and attempt to bring me in to one of your hare-brained schemes.

I do hope you two aren’t causing Oin too much trouble. I’m glad to hear you’ve been recovering well, and I’m sure your headaches will eventually fade away, but please tell me Kíli isn’t hoisting his shirt up to all in Sundry so he can show off. What am I saying? Of course he is. I’d expect nothing less. Regardless, young man, you had better not be teasing your brother too much. I’ll smack you with a fish myself if I find out any different.

I will indeed be coming to the coronation, especially if there is the reward of watching you two young sprogs behaving like perfect little cherubs the whole night. The very thought made me laugh so hard I fell out of my chair. Seriously now, it will be wonderful to see Thorin finally crowned as rightful king, and you both as heirs. You’ve all worked so hard for it. I would be full to the brim with happiness to watch it with mine own eyes.

Speaking of Thorin, I had no idea my absence affected him so much. I’m…rather flattered he holds me in such high regard. And no Fíli, it doesn’t sound sappy at all. Perhaps I shall write to him. You mentioned he needed cheering up, I can’t imagine recovery has been an easy task for him to dedicate himself to, not when his kingdom is beginning to blossom around him.

As for Kíli, please tell him I miss him too, and do give him a hug from me. And Fíli…I will hear not a word against Miss Tauriel. Her actions more than earned your approval, so you had best start feeling well disposed to their relationship. I happen to think it’s rather sweet.

Has your mother arrived yet? Give her my greetings regardless, and tell her I look forward to meeting her. I’ve heard so much about her. It will be wonderful to finally meet the woman behind the legend!

I hope to hear back from you soon.

Your friend,

Bilbo

***

Dear Bofur,

It’s lovely to hear from you my friend; I have missed all of you so much. My journey home was remarkably uneventful, not an Orc in sight!

I shall be coming to the coronation, and I look forward to it immensely. It will be fantastic to see you all again.

Thank Bombur for me, would you? I tried all of the recipes straight away, and they were divine. The stew threatened to bring tears to my eyes, happy tears from remembered times of campfires and hilarious stories. Tell him he can rest assured that I am eating well, and thoroughly enjoying his recommendations. I am once again a happy, plump-round-the-middle Hobbit.

These toys are fantastic, the detail on them is remarkable. Do tell Bifir that his work has become somewhat famous in The Shire. The fauntlings were terribly impressed by all of the toys, not a day goes by without a group of them asking if they may borrow one or two.

I’m hardly the stuff of legends, merely a silly, mad Hobbit who thought it perfectly respectable to go charging off with a bunch of equally mad Dwarves. But if the tales amuse the children, who am I to complain?

Speaking of children, have Bombur’s wife and children arrived at Erebor yet? If so, pass on my greetings and best wishes to them all. I look forward to meeting them next year.

I await next Durin’s Day with great excitement.

Your friend,

Bilbo.

***

Dear Balin,

I am doing very well. My journey home was rather boring, but my arrival back into The Shire certainly was not! As it turns out, my horrid cousins the Sackville-Baggins had me legally declared dead and tried to sell off all my belongings to make way for their own. The cheek of it is appalling! Thankfully I managed to buy most of it back, though I’ve got a nasty suspicion I’ll never see my silver spoons again.

I can’t tell you how relieved I am to hear you’re all doing well. It’s no minor feat to have survived the things you did. What’s this about Thorin though? I assume it can’t be too serious, as you would not joke about it so lightly. I hope he hasn’t set himself back too far.

My griping seems so petty when compared to the troubles you have all went through. Collapsed mines, really? How awful, I’m relieved nobody was killed. This business with the envoys sounds a bit worrying. I hope you won’t see any repeats in the future.

It will be a great joy to see you all again, and I wouldn’t miss the coronation for the world. I assure you, I know how much my absence has burdened them. I will make it up to Thorin and the lads somehow.

Give Dwalin my sincere thanks, and tell him I’m completely satisfied with the mere mental image of him scaring off Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. I find it nigh impossible to walk past her without snickering now.

Give my best to Oin and Gloin, and tell them not to work too hard. I thank Oin for the medicine. It has been extremely useful during the more sleepless nights.

I miss you too Balin, and I hope to hear back from you as soon as you can.

Your friend,

Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks so much for reading!


	3. Dear Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's turn!
> 
> It was surprisingly difficult and I'm still not sure if I like it. Bleh.

~~ My  ~~ Dear Thorin,

I hear you have recovered well. I’m ever so glad, seeing you so close to death was honestly one of the worst things I’ve ever seen. ~~My heart felt broken in two~~ I held on to the even the smallest glimmer of hope during those dark moments when it seemed certain you would pass into the halls of your ancestors, I refused to accept the notion that you would die ~~without saying goodbye to me~~

I made it back to The Shire in one piece, and the journey was rather uneventful. ~~I missed having you there. The world feels so empty without you near me~~

***

~~ Dearest ~~

Dear Thorin,

I cannot tell you how much lighter my heart feels to know you are recovering well. I knew you would not die on ~~me~~ us. 

I hear the resettling of Erebor goes well. I look forward to seeing it myself at the coronation. I can’t wait to see you again, seated where you belong, on the throne of your homeland. 

***

Dear Thorin,

How are you? The others tell me you have recovered well, but I always find it better to hear such news from the source.

I arrived back home a few weeks ago, only to find that half The Shire had made off with my belongings! Looking back, it’s actually rather funny. (Ask Balin for the full story). 

I miss you dearly, friend. I am counting the days until the coronation, I can barely hold in my joy at the thought of finally seeing you seated upon the throne, where you belong. I know you will be a great king. 

I hear the resettling of Erebor goes well. I’m glad to hear it. You’ve worked so hard for this.

I hope to hear back from you soon.

All my best,

Bilbo


End file.
